


Take Out the Trash (In A Body Bag)

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sasagawa Kyouko, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, and a hubby who takes out the trash for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Kyoko's husband takes out their trash in body bags. There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for that, somewhere. Probably.





	Take Out the Trash (In A Body Bag)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 8: Accidental Murder of the KHR Rarepair Week 2019!

Kyoko hadn’t meant to kill him. She honestly hadn’t meant to. But she was tired, and she was desperate, and they’d held her for _hours_ waiting for her brother to come rescue her.

They had knives, this time. And the thing is, Kyoko’s small. Small and fast, and she has even faster fingers. It had been years since she’d been kidnapped like this. But being the family of a man like her brother painted a target on your back, no matter how much her brother and his famiglia wished it didn’t.

And oh sure, he tried to hide it, but it had taken a lot of time for Ryohei to learn how to lie, and Kyoko still knew his tells. Besides, it was hard to miss the bloodstains in the carpet. Hana snorted every time they encountered a new one.

Men were ridiculous. They thought they could shield you from the world, like you _needed that_ in the first place. Kyoko did not. Her gaze had always been clearer than her brother’s. She’d seen the look on his face as he beat others up. He was wholesome, truly, but he… even he had a darker side to him. His good heart rescued him every time, of course, he’d never do something he thought wasn’t justified.

No, her brother’s heart was too good for the mafia, truly. Kyoko’s wasn’t.

She tapped her red nails against her cheek. They were as red as the blood on her clothes- not her blood, never her blood. This might’ve been a sticky situation, after all, this place was close to a public street, and it would’ve been hard to cover up even if they smuggled the bodies out of the back. But she knew _exactly_ who to call for this case.

‘’Darling.’’

‘’Small animal.’’

‘’I… have a job for you. Do please take out the trash for me, would you?’’

* * *

 Hibari Kyoko’s husband takes out their trash in body bags. There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for that, somewhere. Probably. The neighbours aren't asking, that's for sure. 

**Author's Note:**

> My theme for this week seems to be ‘’A Hibari dropping by to help you take out the trash- aka the body of the person you just murdered, and it's terribly romantic. Or not. They’ll take you out on a date by the end of it, is the point’’


End file.
